The Akilina Chronicles
by ChaGra
Summary: A Jedi Padawan with a dangerous plot behind her parents' deaths is found on Tatooine, along with Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. Akilina Organa has an important part to play in the war, and an important place in Obi Wan Kenobi's heart.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars does not belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. The plot and the OC, Akilina Organa, all belong to me. Disclaimer applies to entire story.

**AN:** My first attempt at a story, so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Prologue: Akilina Organa **

* * *

Twenty years ago, Jedi Master Tanith Rouen broke one of the most important rules of the Jedi Code. She fell in love with and married Senator Ansajj Organa of Alderaan, the uncle of Bail Organa. The senator and the Jedi Master had grown up together on Alderaan, and it was almost a given that they would one day develop feelings for each other.

The wedding was a complete secret. Tanith and Ansajj were married in the remote lake country of Alderaan. Only the sunshine and the water witnessed this forbidden union.

Both knew that staying together was not an option, and, after a while, Tanith returned to Coruscant. It was only then that she made a discovery that was both terrible and wonderful at the same time—she was with child.

Tanith stayed at the Temple for a while, while her pregnancy was still not obvious. However, when her stomach began to swell, she returned to Alderaan.

Months later, Tanith gave birth to a baby girl who was given the name Akilina Organa. Both parents agreed that Akilina would stay on Alderaan with her father. On the scenic planet, Akilina would live an idyllic life, and Tanith's position as a Jedi Master would not be endangered.

In order to conceal Akilina's true parentage, Ansajj enlisted the aid of his wife's sister, Yasima Rouen. Yasima spread a rumor about a lover Ansajj had in his youth, who he had bedded but never married. This fictional girl had, according to the rumor, died in childbirth and left her baby—Akilina—with the father, Ansajj. It was quite some time before the rumormongers found a new topic to gossip about, but Tanith was safe.

It was heartbreaking for the new mother to leave her baby, but she had no other choice. After a few weeks spent with her little family, Tanith once again returned to Coruscant.

For a long while, the Council distrustfully observed Tanith. They found it odd, that the Jedi Master felt it necessary to visit Alderaan for seven months. Once again, Yasima Rouen came to the rescue. She paid a visit to the Jedi Temple and thanked the Council for allowing Tanith to stay on Alderaan while she, Yasima, was pregnant, alleviating the Council's suspicions.

Meanwhile, on Alderaan, little Akilina was raised in a peaceful and serene environment. With a beloved father, a doting aunt, and an adored cousin with her, Akilina was happy.

However, such happiness could not last.

Ansajj received a transmission from Coruscant, notifying him of a special session of Senate. He immediately set off for the Capital, leaving his daughter in Yasima Rouen's care.

However, upon arrival, the senator was murdered. An assassin blew up the ship, killing Ansajj Organa and his retinue. No one ever caught the killer, nor discovered the motives behind the assassination.

Upon hearing of her brother-in-law's death, Yasima Rouen went to Coruscant with Akilina, returning the girl to her mother. Tanith had Akilina's blood tested for its Midi-Chlorian count, and, as luck would have it, the number was high. As soon as Akilina was of age, she was put into training, and eventually became Tanith's Padawan Learner.

As Akilina grew, she developed a reputation for being cold and aloof. She was small for her age, being thin-limbed and light-weighted, but the other Padawans were afraid of her. She avoided people and rarely spoke, and the stare of her large hazel eyes made many uncomfortable.

In truth, Akilina was afraid. You see, as soon as she was old enough to understand, Tanith had revealed the truth to the young Padawan. Akilina loved her mother dearly, respected her mother's sacrifices, and she was terrified she would blurt out her mother's secret.

Only one Padawan broke through Akilina's chilly exterior. Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to endear himself to the cold little girl by refusing to back down from her unapproachable treatment of him. Of all the Jedi in the Temple, only Obi-Wan, his kind-hearted Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Tanith received Akilina's rare smiles and even rarer laughter.

One day, when Akilina was twelve years old, she and Tanith disappeared from the Temple.

No trace was ever found of them, and eventually, the search for Master and Padawan was abandoned.

Unbeknownst to the Council, Tanith had taken her daughter and met with Yasima Rouen in one of the seedier areas of Coruscant. Tanith handed over her daughter to Yasima, with strict instructions to take the girl as far away from the Capital as possible. Yasima complied with her sister's wishes, and took Akilina to the remote desert-planet of Tatooine.

Weeks after the Council gave up, Tanith's body was found, deposited on the steps of the Jedi Temple. The large, gaping wound in her stomach was sealed—it had been caused by a lightsaber.

And what had become of Jedi Padawan Akilina Organa?

The young girl and her aunt lived in the settlement of Mos Espa, on Tatooine. Yasima befriended a slave by the name of Shmi Skywalker, who had a son named Anakin. Akilina came to care deeply for the boy, and they were siblings in everything but blood.

However, when Akilina was thirteen, tragedy struck once more. Yasima Rouen died of heatstroke.

It was difficult for Akilina to survive on her own. She sold her aunt's ship, firmly cementing the fact that her life would now continue on Tatooine. When the money dwindled, she got a job with a local shopkeeper named Jira.

Before, Akilina had always dreamt of leaving Tatooine and returning to Coruscant. But now, she couldn't. Wouldn't. She planned to save enough money to buy Shmi and Anakin from their owner, a blue Toydarian named Watto.

She would not leave them behind.


End file.
